You Are My One True Love
by Rosie Cotton of the Shire
Summary: A fluffy HarryGinny, RonHermione, LilyJames fic. What more can I say? You could call it a song-fic if you wanted, but it’s in reality more of a…fic with a song that I wrote in it. Orange Crushing, Good Shipping, Thorn and Bucks, enjoy!


**Marauder's Era**

"Ah, come on Prongs," Remus said to James who was plunking the piano and scribbling on a piece of paper, "Quit it. Lily will forgive you if you don't propose with a song."

"Sure, she'll forgive me, but who says she'll accept me? I want to propose romantically, Moony," James informed him.

"Romantically?" Remus cried, "It's got five flats, James."

"Yeah, Remus, can't you tell Prongsies knows what a woman wants," Sirius said mockingly.

"Have you noticed that I'm the only one of the four of us who has kept a woman for more than a month?" James countered.

"Well, Wormtail has never even kept one for a day, and Moony is just too intelligent to fall for them. Me personally, I prefer it that way. And besides, she's just your girlfriend. You're not even engaged, and just so you know, once you're married, it just gets harder and harder to keep the relationship together," Sirius sighed.

"Padfoot, that's not true!" Remus scolded him.

"What?" Sirius groaned agitatedly as he stretched across the couch of the informal living room of the Potter manor.

"A woman loves the guy even more when he's her husband," Remus reprimanded.

"Oh, and who's never had a woman? Who wouldn't know?" Sirius said. James then put the music he had sketched out onto the piano and played the music. He played it with great agility and it had always marveled his friends how James could have even sat still long enough to learn how to play _Frère Jacques_, let alone become a piano master. He wasn't a bad singer either and, as many learn to do in their teen years, he could chord a guitar.

The music he played was unique, yet gorgeous. Before Sirius could cover his head with a pillow, for it always made him jealous when James did anything musical, James burst into the song he had written for Lily.

"Sirius! It's never going to work," James said as Sirius stopped him from running back down the steps of Lily's house.

"That is exactly what I've been telling you James?" Sirius said, "Nevertheless, this is what you would have given anything for when we were sixteen."

"That was four years ago," James responded, "Times are different. I'm not as confident as I used to be."

Sirius simply laughed. "James, just go in there, and ask Lily to make you the happiest man in the world. That's the cliché way, but Lily is not the cliché girl, so I think you may need to be a little more creative. Namely the song you wrote."

"Sirius, it was a stupid song."

"James…it's the thought that counts. Lily will love you for haven taken the time to write it," Sirius encouraged him.

"If that's what it takes for her to love me, I don't want her to love me. I just want her to be happy," James turned around to walk away from the house.

"Wait. She'll love…she'll be very grateful," Sirius smiled, as Sirius walked down the walk to leave James, so he wouldn't have to witness a spectacle, "Good luck."

"What! You promised that you'd be there!" James exclaimed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I was hoping you had forgotten. All right. Ring the doorbell."

James did so cautiously. The door opened to a man, presumably Mr. Evans, whom James had not met before.

"Mr. Evans," Sirius said slowly, "I'm Sirius Black, and this, uh, James Potter, you may have heard about him. Is Lily at home?"

"Yes, I've heard of him. Lily is in her room," Mr. Evans said with the signature father look that says 'Who-do-you-think-you-are-dating-my-daughter.'

"May we see her?" James said, seeing that Mr. Evans was not moving.

"I suppose," Mr. Evans said. He opened the door wider and let them in. He went to the stairs and yelled for Lily.

Mrs. Evans came into the entry way with a much sweeter expression than Mr. Evans.

"Hello," Mrs. Evans smiled, "I'm heard about you two. Come on into the living room and sit down." They did so. James sat on the couch next to Sirius who was observing the muggle surroundings, which, were decorated in the fashion of the era—orange furnishings with neon green trims. They could see the avocado appliances in the kitchen, and James and Sirius were tempted to shield their eyes, used to the darker colored decorations of the Wizarding World. James was picking at his nails nervously. "So which one is James, and which is Sirius?" Mrs. Evans asked, finally starting the conversation, after the long silence.

"I'm Sirius. He's James," Sirius said.

"I've never heard that name before? Sirius. Does it have a special meaning?" Mrs. Evans asked unintentionally flirting with the two boys who were young enough to be her sons.

"It's a wizarding family name," Sirius responded. "You see, everyone in my family is named after a constellation…Except my cousin, Narcissa."

"Oh. How is your family?" Mrs. Evan said politely, not as familiar with astronomy as Sirius was used to people being, coming from the Wizarding World, and being a little on the ditzy side, Mrs. Evans was not aware that there was a constellation called Sirius and that there wasn't one called Narcissa.

"Well, I don't really know," Sirius said sort of shyly and sort of laughingly.

"Oh," Mr. Evans said confusedly, "How come?"

Sirius was hesitant to answer, as thinking that it could bring shame upon his name, and thus humiliate James. However, he was saved by Lily coming down the stairs in a lime mini-skirt and hot orange blouse. Her red hair was board straight and down to her shoulders. The blouse clashed against her red hair, but Lily was simply following the Muggle styles of the 1970s.

"Who's down there with you, Mum?" she asked as she came into the room, not noticing James. Then she saw him and smiled coyly, "Oh. James."

"And Sirius," James jumped in, speaking for the first time in the presence of Mrs. Evans.

"Lily. Do you mind if I use your piano?" James said giving her a long hug and a short kiss, which made Mr. Evans look infuriated.

"Of course not. Why?" Lily asked confusedly.

"I wrote you something," James said.

Lily laughed coyly and unconsciously flirtatious. "Oh, James you shouldn't have." Normally, Lily wouldn't have acted so brain dead, and she would probably kick herself later when she realized how much of a flirt she was acting like, but she couldn't help it around James. It was a reflex.

"Well, I wanted to." James sat down and masterfully began the first run and the beginning interlude. Mr. Evans looked a little more at ease. At least he now knew James could do_ something_. Then James began the song:

_Girl, you are my one true love._

_Girl, you are the one for me._

_Your eyes, they sparkle, like the sky,_

_Or more like the emeralds they are._

_Girl, you are my one true love._

_Girl, you are the one for me._

_Your hair, it glistens like silver, _

_Or more like the fire in my heart._

_Girl, you are my one true love._

_Girl, you are the one for me._

_Your smile, it lights me, like candles,_

_Or more like the light of our love._

_But most importantly—_

_Girl, you are my one true love._

_Girl, you are the one for me._

They all clapped, including Sirius, even though he had heard the song at least five dozen times while James was practicing. Mr. Evans seemed a bit more relieved that James could do _something _well.

James would have like it if Lily's parents weren't there, as it could be awkward to ask a girl to marry you with her parents watching over your shoulder, but James couldn't think of a way to politely ask them to leave them.

So he began, "Lily, I know that you used to hate me, and I know that there have been times in my life that you have probably wanted to kill me, namely fifth year, but I hope you realize that I'm a changed man…Lily, we have been seeing each other for about three years now…"

"James…are you doing what I think you're doing?" Lily asked on the brink of tears, as James got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Probably. Depends on what you're thinking he's doing," Sirius blurted out. There were precious few times in Sirius' reckless life that he could keep his mouth shut, and this wasn't one of them.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" James asked her showing her the ring that was not a jewel, but the Potter crest, as was the Potter tradition.

"Are you kidding me?" Lily laughed through her tears. James face fell and then Lily squealed. "Yes!"

James got up. "Do you really mean that?" he asked happily.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes," Lily screamed, and probably would have continued had James not put him arms around her waist lifted her off the ground and kissed her rather violently.

"James Potter- or whatever your name is- do not drop her!" Mr. Evans yelled.

"Are you kidding?" James asked as he put Lily back on the ground. "I'm an athlete. And this is my fiancée!"

Mrs. Evans began crying. "First Petunia marries that fat Vernon character that we knew hardly anything about, and now Lily marries an athletic wizard with spiky hair named James, that we know hardly anything about!"

"Hey!" Sirius protested, "James' hair is messy, not spiky, and it's not his fault. He's combs it every hour. I watch him do it because it's entertaining to watch the hair go back exactly how it used to be and watch James get angry at it."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Evans. I've got plenty of money to support her, and you can find out anything you want about me, even the little secret that Sirius and I would get in trouble with the government for!" James exclaimed happily.

"What!" Mr. Evans screamed.

"Which one's that?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"Padfoot," James said hintingly.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius said, "Don't worry Mr. Evans, only the Wizarding Government."

"What did you do, James?" Lily said dangerously wiping away her tears.

"Do worry, Lily, we wouldn't go to Azkaban for it," James said then his face fell and he turned frowningly to Sirius, "Would we?"

"No, I don't think they send people to prison for that," Sirius said.

"What?" Lily asked.

_Oh boy, _James thought, _I shouldn't have brought that up. Married life is going to be one heck of a life_.

-

**Harry's Seventh Year, Christmas**

Harry was walking around 12 Grimmauld Place. It hadn't been the same since Sirius died. Tonks had inherited Grimmauld Place, as the closest law abiding relative, when Harry refused to accept it. Harry was glad he did, for on his seventeenth birthday, he learned that he owned Potter Manor. He was surprised that such a place even existed. He also inherited the land in Godric's Hollow, which was formerly his parent's summer home. Harry had literally broken to pieces when he set foot on the place, however, he was now rebuilding the house exactly as Remus said it used to be.

When he entered the drawing room, he felt a sudden urge to go to the piano. Harry didn't know why, as he couldn't even play the piano.

Harry followed the compulsion and sat down and placed his fingers on the ivory keys. As soon as he touched it, he felt a force move his fingers across the keyboard. His mind wasn't playing the piano, but his hands were. He heard the song and it was as though he knew it. He didn't know it, but then again, did he? It seemed a song that he could remember from a long time ago. It sounded strangely familiar—almost like a dream that was forgotten when he awoke.

Lupin's voice came from the hall shakily. "James?" Lupin's shaken face appeared in the doorway. "Oh, Harry, it's you. How did you know that song?"

"I don't know, I just do," Harry said as all of a sudden his fingers stopped and fell with out the vitality they had the moment before.

"Well, I know that song…" Lupin said quietly. "Harry, for a moment there, you looked more like James than you usually do."

"What's that song? I remember it almost. I just don't remember what it is," Harry said.

"Harry… that's the song that your father wrote for your mother. It has words… Wait right here," Lupin said. He disapparated, and was gone for a few seconds. He then apparated with a pop and had a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Harry, here's the original music," Lupin told him tenderly, handing over the tattered piece of parchment.

"Why did you have this?" Harry asked him looking at the blotched notes—something written in his father's own hand. What value it had to Harry!

"James gave it to me before he went into hiding. He told me to give it to you when you were old enough to understand it's meaning if he died. I think you're old enough."

As Harry looked at the lyrics, a female came into his mind, and it was not his mother.

**About Valentine's Day**

Ron and Hermione were now dating, as were Harry and Ginny. Ron had finally realized that he loved Hermione after a certain incident with enchanted mistletoe. Whenever someone asked Harry how Ron had learned he loved Hermione, Harry would say "enchanted mistletoe. Don't ask." Hermione, being faster at most things than Ron, had known since the end of fourth year that she harbored certain feelings for Ron.

Ginny and Harry didn't need such convincing. They had begun dating in the middle of Harry's sixth year.

The time came that Ron and Harry decided that they were going to graduate and needed to bring their frivolous relationships to a close. They each loved their girlfriend tremendously and knew it was more than a fling.

Harry and Ron signed up for ¼ hour of stage time for the 7th Year Valentine's Day Ball. It was part of the dance that boys could do that, mainly to publicly declare love, so most of the boys signed up were the most out-going boys in the entire castle, though not all of them, namely Harry, Ron and a few others. Seventh Years could bring younger people, and Harry was taking Ginny. Ron was obviously taking Hermione.

Ginny was spending her time in the Seventh year girls' dormitory to get ready as most of the Sixth Years didn't have a Seventh Year to go with, and some of the girls were having pity parties. Lavender and Parvati were fussing over Hermione and Ginny saying that this was a night that they needed to look perfect—it had said so in their crystal balls.

"It's just the Valentine's Day Ball," Hermione protested.

"It's a special day for you two," Parvati defended as she looked through Hermione's few necklaces to find the perfect one.

"Oh, and how's it special?" Ginny snorted.

"The inner eye does not see what we tell it to," Lavender said mystically, while she plaited Ginny's hair. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Parvati, how come I get the feeling that I'm in Trelawney's class again," Hermione asked.

"Well, Parvati, I think I'll tell you that purple is not the right lip color for me," Hermione told her while staring in the mirror.

"You're right," Parvati agreed. "Hermione, what was that potion you used on your hair for the Yule Ball?"

"I use it everyday, I just used a lot that night. I have to get some more from Hogsmeade, I ran out. The bottle's in the trash bin. I don't remember the name off the top of my head, I think it was Sleekeazy," Hermione murmured, attempting to dab off the offending lipstick.

"Oh, something Hermione doesn't know off the top of her head," Lavender said, "Let's cherish this moment Parvati."

Parvati got the bottle out of the trash bin. "Oh, I have tons of this."

Parvati went to her enormous trunk and rummaged through it, finally pulling out two bottles identical to the one empty one in her hand and going over to attack Hermione's hair with them.

"There Ginny, isn't that charming?" Lavender said. Ginny's hair was plaited into two French braids and the ends were tucked under. Lavender had stuck forget-me-knots and baby's breathe into the plaits. The forget-me-knots matched Ginny's dress robes perfectly. Ginny had new dress-robes as Fred and George had bought her Madam Malkin's very best for her sixteenth birthday. Fred and George always had favored Ginny over their other siblings. Maybe it was her apparent fascination with mischief that shone through, however, according to Fred and George, Ginny was sadly never cultivated correctly.

"It is nice," Ginny admitted. "Do you think Harry will like the way I look?"

"Harry would like the way you look even if you came to the ball wearing nothing but rags, with your hair in a knot," Hermione assured her, "he's head over heels for you. He even forgets about Voldemort when you're around."

"Hermione! When are you going to learn to say You-Know-Who?" Lavender demanded.

"I use to, but now it doesn't make much sense not to say Voldemort," Hermione protested.

"All right," Lavender sighed, knowing she was going to lose the argument, "Ginny, where's your lipstick? The crimson you usually wear fits your coloring perfectly," Lavender asked searching through her lipsticks, unsatisfied with any of the colors.

"It's in my dormitory on the dressing table," Ginny responded, getting up to go retrieve it.

"I'll go get it," Lavender objected, "you stay here." Lavender ran out and was back in less than five minutes.

Once Lavender and Parvati were happy with Hermione and Ginny's appearances, they let them go down to Ron and Harry, who were going to escort them to the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ginny descended the staircase beautifully; they simply glided. Harry and Ron were simply breath-taken. They took the corresponding girl by the arm and escorted them out of the portrait hole.

Once they had reached the Great Hall, Ron and Harry stopped and swerved as though it were planned. Harry and Ron each kissed their respective girl-friend and both received kisses in return.

"I love you," Harry told Ginny.

"I love you, more than Harry loves Ginny," Ron told Hermione. The girls just laughed, a bit embarrassed. It wasn't exactly being fought over, but it was close.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ginny just put her finger over his lips. "I know that's not true and you know that's not true, so just let it be. Shall we go in?"

Harry nodded, took Ginny's arm and ushered her into the Great Hall. Ron did the same with Hermione. Hermione and Ron took off straight to dance. Harry pulled Ginny off to the side.

"Ginny," Harry began, "I want you to know that if I don't make it through the rest of this year, I'll always love you. I have a feeling that this is going to be the end Ginny, this year. Voldemort will die, or I'll die or maybe both, but no matter what happens I love you. If Voldemort kills me, there is no way that you can get rid of him, it will be the end, but you never stop fitting. You're a Gryffindor Ginny, and Gryffindors are brave. Bravery is going in and fitting even though you know that you're going to lose. Never give in to the Death Eaters, fight until Voldemort has no more followers. Never give in to him."

"Harry, I love you too," Ginny said quietly, tears in her eyes, "and don't worry, Voldemort will never get to me again. He did when I was a child of eleven, but I'm not going to make the same mistake twice, Harry. But Harry, you'll be here. Voldemort won't kill you."

Harry looked at Ginny's reassuring smile and smiled back and offered her his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course," Ginny laughed, taking Harry's hand and gliding into the ball room. Then they watched the various people on stage. Occasionally a group would be good, but some of them were pretty stupid. Ernie MacMillan declared that he loved Hannah Abbot and Seamus Finnigan made a fool of himself declaring his love for Parvati Patil. Justin Finch-Fletchley wrote a beautiful love song directed at Susan Bones and the evening went on thus until Harry and Ron left Hermione and Ginny to set-up for their time.

Dumbledore got onto the stage to announce the next people. "Our next young men for 'stage-time' will be Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. In case anyone of you were wondering, no I did not think of this strange idea of having boys make fools of themselves on stage. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley—to use a strange modern stage phrase—take it away."

Everyone clapped as was polite and Ron and Harry came onto the stage. Harry took the magiphone, to announce.

"Okay. Ron and I have really been looking forward to this evening and first Ron will do a little something and then I will. Following that, Ron and I have a little surprise," Harry said. Harry was expecting Draco to yell out something crude, but he kept waiting for it and it never happened, amazingly. Harry was striving to keep from experiencing a nervous break-down, so he was very glad of that fact.

Then Ron took the magiphone. "Thanks, Harry." Harry nodded and jogged off of the stage, thankful to be out of the dreaded place where all eyes were upon him.

"Well, this is a poem that I wrote about a girl who really means a lot to me—Hermione Granger," Ron began and then laughed nervously, "Hermione, you could probably write a much better one, but I just want you to know that all those times I teased you and got angry with you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I blamed Crookshanks for killing Scabbers, and I'm sorry that I made cry you on Halloween in first year. I'm sorry for all of those times I yelled at you in fourth and fifth year and I'm sorry that I didn't notice that you were a girl earlier.

"Well, here goes nothing:

_Some boys like snow and some like rain, _

_Some boys like ice cream, other meringue,_

_Some boys like beauty others like brain._

_I'm glad that I chose to both beauty _and _brain_

_For if I had not chosen them both to keep me sane,_

_I would not have the girl, who takes away pain._

_To be without her would be quite a danger, _

_Without her, happiness would be a stranger,_

_How sad life would be, myself I'd endanger,_

_To be with anyone but my Hermione Granger._"

Yes, Ron was not the best poet out there, but Hermione thought this the most touching thing that Ron would expand his mind and take the time to do something that kind for her. Ron, personally, was simply relieved for having gotten it over and was now mentally kicking himself for every doing something so downright stupid.

Everyone clapped, purely because they had been raised to do so, except the Slytherins who saw fit to boo. Then Harry came out and switched places with Ron. He took the magiphone from him, red in the face from a combination of embarrassment and nervousness.

"Ron, now I'm really nervous to be just after that," Harry said to cheer up his best friend. "Well, I don't know if anybody hadn't knew, but my father was actually quite a musician and before he proposed to my mother, he wrote a song for her, and I discovered this song from one of my dad's friends this summer, which noticed it also described another girl. One that means a lot to me and that girl is Ginny Weasley.

"Now Ginny, I just want to say that in this song it talks about green eyes, because my mother had green eyes. The problem is, you don't have green eyes, so I switched one word, and when it happens you'll know, because my father was a better lyricist than I am.

"Ginny, I want to say, I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier as the beautiful woman that you are. I saw you as my best friend's little sister, and it wasn't till the end of fifth year that I really started to admire you for who you are.

"Well, since I don't play piano as well as my dad did, because I can't play at all, I've asked my friend Seamus to be my accompanist. So, come on down Seamus. So here we go."

When Harry had found out that someone in his dormitory could play the piano, he was overjoyed and had not left Seamus alone until he agreed to help him. Seamus played the interlude and then Harry, who didn't sing very well, began:

_Girl, you are my one true love._

_Girl, you are the one for me._

_Your eyes, they sparkle, like the sky,_

_Or more like the amber they are._

_Girl, you are my one true love._

_Girl, you are the one for me._

_Your hair, it glistens like silver, _

_Or more like the fire in my heart._

_Girl, you are my one true love._

_Girl, you are the one for me._

_Your smile, it lights me, like candles,_

_Or more like the light of our love._

_But most importantly—_

_Girl, you are my one true love._

_Girl, you are the one for me._

As he finished Ginny was so honored to have been chosen to be the one he sang his father's song to that she began to have tears in her eyes. The crowd clapped only as was polite, but it didn't matter to Harry, he was only aiming it to one person, Ginny.

Then, Ron came back as Seamus left. Harry spoke hesitantly into the magiphone again, "Now we have a surprise…I mean a big surprise, and we need Ginny and Hermione to be up here, so come on down." Ginny and Hermione confusedly came up and stood next to Harry and Ron. "Hermione, you go over by Ron. Thank you. All right, first I have something to say to Ginny and then Ron will say something to Hermione, and then we'll finish with something together.

"So, Ginny. I've known you since you were eleven and you I didn't pay much attention to you then…"

"Except when you saved my life," Ginny said into the magiphone.

"Well, that doesn't count," Harry protested laughingly, "anyways, then in fifth year I would have been dead without you, and you have no idea how deep it cut me when the Death Eaters wanted to torture you and how much I was hoping to protect you from that curse, because believe me, it hurts." Quite a few people laughed. "And I'm glad we all came out of that with no permanent injuries. I love you so much Ginny."

Harry then handed it over to Ron. "Well, anyways, Hermione. I've also known you since you were eleven, but I only managed to ignore you for about two months. I hope you know how hard it was when you were petrified, and I hope that you know how much I didn't mean all those awful things I said to you in third year, and fourth year, and fifth year, and sixth year." Ron laughed. "But I love you."

"So now the two of us together have a question to ask you two," Ron and Harry said with a sonorous charm so they didn't need to crowd over the magiphone. They were both about ready to run, hide and never be seen again, and were hoping to make it through without needing therapy.

"Harry, you go first," Ron said.

"You sure? I know that you won't be out of school for another year, and I'm only seventeen, so we'll have to wait," Harry pulled one of the Potter crests that Lupin had given him, "but Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Then Ron spoke up pulling out a ring as well, "Well, we've already been through for better or for worse together, and we'll need to wait until we're at least eighteen, because seventeen is just _too young_, but Hermione Jane Granger, will _you_ marry _me_?"

The whole crowd awed and some of the girls squealed.

"Well, you could have picked a less public place to ask," Ginny said into the magiphone laughingly and some people changed from awing to laughing. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"However," Ginny said, "I can't deny that I've already thought about it, so that little phrase would be a deceiving phrase. I think I'd have to answer this question as a…yes."

"Is this a mind-trick?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Nope, no mind-tricks involved," Ginny responded running to Harry who caught her kissed her passionately.

"What about you, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well, I wouldn't normally do something like this without seriously considering it, but in this case, I can easily say that you would make me the happiest woman on this planet," Hermione laughed speaking into the magiphone, "Yes. I'll marry you Ron Weasley."

Ron and Hermione kissed passionately and then Ron said, "Okay, Ginny? Harry? Aren't you out of breathe yet?"

Everyone laughed and then Harry and Ginny pulled apart. Harry and Ron put the rings on their fiancées and then they came down onto the floor, everyone clapping except the Slytherins who had resorted to phrases such as, "getting one before you die, Potter?" or "Can you really afford to support her, Weasley?" or "Can't think of any better way to propose?"

Dumbledore came onto the stage. "Misters Potter and Weasley were the last on our list and the judges have put in their scores for the most entertaining declarations of love. So…" Dumbledore flicked his hand.

Dumbledore unrolled the parchment that had flown into his hand. "The third prize winner is… Draco Malfoy, for his…uh… amusing declaration of love for Miss Parkinson." Draco had given a monologue about how pure Pansy's blood was and was therefore the best girl at Hogwarts.

"Second prize goes to Justin Finch-Fletchley for his beautiful song about Miss Bones," Dumbledore announced, "and the first prize goes to Misters Weasley and Potter, for their touching, amusing and creative, not only declarations of love to, but proposals of marriage to Miss Granger and Miss Weasley."

Everyone had obviously enjoyed the almost spectacle and were clapping madly. Somewhere in the midst of them all, Parvati and Lavender screamed, "We told you today was special."

For once in their lives, Parvati and Lavender had been true seers. Today was definitely a special day for Ginny and Hermione. Today was the day of their engagements to Harry and Ron. When all was said and done, the thing that Harry was most thankful for was his father's song.

_Girl, you are my one true love._

_Girl, you are the one for me._

_Your eyes, they sparkle, like the sky,_

_Or more like the emeralds they are._

_Girl, you are my one true love._

_Girl, you are the one for me._

_Your hair, it glistens like silver, _

_Or more like the fire in my heart._

_Girl, you are my one true love._

_Girl, you are the one for me._

_Your smile, it lights me, like candles,_

_Or more like the light of our love._

_But most importantly—_

_Girl, you are my one true love._

_Girl, you are the one for me._

On that day, Lily and James Potter looked down upon their only son, and smiled. "Us Potter boys just can't keep from going weak at the knees for those red-heads," James said smiling as he leaned over to kiss his wife who was smiling back at him.


End file.
